The present invention relates to a clamping structure of projection lamp, especially to a clamping structure of projection lamp, which can clamp the cup to the shade assembly of projection lamp, whereby the cup can be easily assembled and disassembled.
The lamps become of increasing importance for decoration. Diversity type of lamps such as projection lamp, ceiling lamp, hanging lamp, table lamp and desktop lamp are developed to satisfy user""s need.
In prior art projection lamp; the lamp cup 2a thereof is assembled within the shade assembly of projection lamp 1a. The assembling and disassembling of the cup 2a is cumbersome and difficult.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a clamping structure of projection lamp, which can clamp the lamp cup to the shade assembly by a clamping tongue, whereby; the cup can be easily assembled and disassembled.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a clamping structure of projection lamp comprises a shade assembly, a lamp cup and a clamping tongue. The shade assembly has an insulating body with two grooves on two outer walls thereof. The lamp cup has two leads connected to the shade assembly. The lamp cup has two grooves on two outer walls thereof. The clamping tongue has a resilient main body having a plurality of upper arms and lower arms on two opposite sides thereof. The upper arm has upper clamping part and the lower arm has lower clamping part. The upper clamping parts of the upper arms clamp the grooves of the shade assembly and the lower clamping parts of the lower arms clamp the grooves of the lamp cup such that the lamp cup is elastically connected to the shade assembly.